


What I Need

by beanoftheearth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dutch is not yet fully crazy but hes getting there, F/M, Molly and Jack don't exist for convenience, No use of y/n, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, and doesn't know what she wants, angst if you squint, it's me im reader, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanoftheearth/pseuds/beanoftheearth
Summary: “Now then, my pretty little brat” Dutch spoke, demanding your attention. “I’m going to fuck you. Hard and deep, and you’re going to take it like the good little whore I know you can be. Daddy’s going to fill you up, and take his pleasure.”You had an argument with Dutch, stormed off, now you have to face the consequences of daddy dutch being so worried about you >:)
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen I wrote this mostly high and pure self indulgent porn cos I need daddy dutch to put me in my place thank you goodnight

You drew in a shaky breath as you made your way through the night, finally heading towards the swamps where Shady Belle lurked. Having spent the last couple of nights busying yourself on the streets and surrounding area of Saint Denis, you missed your bed and the gang, but most of all you missed Dutch. You were scared. Scared to go home, back to camp.

You'd had a disagreement with Dutch and decided there and then the best course of action was to simply leave. In part because you'd had enough of his shit, but also because you had an almost violent need to prove to yourself that you still could survive alone. You didn't need him, not like that. But your heart and soul needed him. He unlocked feelings within you that you had never known, only dreaming of, but god he did grate on you sometimes.

He had insisted you start staying behind on more jobs and it just _irked _you. Being inconspicuous and nimble was how you found yourself in the gang in the first place. Sneaking through windows into people's homestead in the dead of night, quietly robbing them of everything and anything valuable they possessed. That had sort of become your role in the gang. When Dutch and the boys would go out on a job, you would either join them in whatever scam or con they were cooking up - no one ever suspected you of a thing, you were too polite and innocent with folk to be a no good thief - or would scope out nearby towns and homesteads. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Dutch, sometimes with a few of the others, but you were always free to do what you wanted; within Dutchs limitations of course.__

____

But lately, things hadn't always been going to plan. You thought Dutch hadn't been acting quite himself, and you made sure to tell him as much. Ever since Blackwater, and that nasty business in Rhodes, you'd just lost all hope. You weren't seeing life through rose tinted glasses anymore. But you loved Dutch, loved the gang... most of them anyway. As you grew closer to camp, your mind was racing with your last conversation with Dutch.

____

"Can't you understand, sweet girl? I'm just trying to _protect _you, keep you _safe _-" Dutch had told you when you when you confronted him on being left behind for the hundredth time. You'd been repeating yourself a lot lately, as had he with his responses. There was always an amused glint in his eyes, a hint of a smirk daring to poke through on his lips. He found your 'tantrums' adorable and often told you as much.____

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

"Oh don't give me that shit Dutch" you snapped at him "this isn't about keeping me safe, you know damn well I can protect myself! You just adore the idea of having your own personal whore...always waiting around for you and keeping your bed warm!"

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

You cringed at how you sounded, you knew you were coming off as shrill and your voice died you when you saw Dutch stand from his chair near the fire. The amusement that played on his face before was now replaced with one of annoyance.

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

" _Watch _your mouth, girl. I understand you're... upset," he grabbed your hair as he stalked closer to you, twisting it so you gasped as he forced your neck up to look at him. "Don't you dare be forgetting your place now, sweet thing"__

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

"My place!? My place?? so I am just a whore to you-"

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

"Sweetheart, you know that's not true, but I'm growing increasingly tired of your attitude," he spoke harshly into your ear, before easing his grip on your hair, his voice becoming softer "I've lost too many already, I can't lose you too"

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

You stiffened as tears threatened to spring to your eyes.

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

"I... that's not fair Dutch, if you had just listened-" you tried

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

"No. Enough. The answer is final. You're to stay here unless I say otherwise. There's nothing more to be said. This is for your own good, girl. I know what's best for you" he let go of your hair completely to tilt your chin up, looking at you with a fierce intensity. You knew, looking into his eyes then, you loved him, so very very much, and you knew he loved you too. But god you were angry. You had survived alone for years without his help, and when you tried to voice that to him, he had already turned away, muttering about wanting to finish off a chapter of his latest read, when something in you just snapped.

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

"Fuck you, Dutch" you turned and stormed off not awaiting his response. You heard him call your name as you had stomped off. Others had questioned you, asked what was wrong, where you were going...

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

You climbed onto your horse, ignoring the shouts and questions, and rode out into the night.

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

That had been two nights ago now, and you regretted your actions. You knew Dutch was trying to keep you safe, you could see that, and if you were being honest with yourself, you didn't mind not having to go out on jobs as much. The thrill you used to feel from robbing bad folk had been replaced by a constant gnawing anxiety that something would go wrong, because more often than not, something did go wrong. But rather, it was the way Dutch would talk to you. Belittle you. Insisting it was him and only him that knew what was best for you. But if he just listened to you once in a while, actually take your advice on a job, things could go differently, but he was stubborn. You were too, and that was often how you found yourself in disagreements with him. But he'd been worse lately; ignoring your thoughts and feelings on everything, and you just couldn't take it anymore.

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

You tried to steady yourself as Shady Belle appeared in your eye line. You were doing your best not to think too hard about what Dutch was going to do to you, it was the principle of the thing! But the confidence you had tried to instil in yourself soon vanished once you saw Dutchs silhouette atop of the balcony. His cigar smoke circling around, clouding his face. Not that you could see him clearly anyway, it was too dark.

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

You took several deep breaths as you climbed down off your horse. Most of the camp were asleep, but a few were sat talking quietly by the campfire. Their voices cut off as they saw you, rushing over to check on you. You hurriedly reassured them, you were fine, you had just needed space, time to think.

____

__

____

______ _ _

____

__

____

And that's what you done. You knew you had messed up, and honestly right now, more than anything you just wanted to feel Dutchs arms around you, telling you what a good girl you were. You craved his praise and affection, but ferociously loved the darker side of him too. One that would come out when you disobeyed or angered him. He had punished you countless times since the start of your relationship, often because you had purposely pushed his buttons too hard, knowing the sort of response you'd get from him. You craved the feeling of being at his complete and utter mercy. Just as Dutch craved having you beneath him, begging for him. He didn't mind your bratty attitude most of the time, using it as a decent excuse to do all the wicked things he had always desired. But this wasn't just pushing his buttons, you knew he would view it as you putting yourself in danger, running off had been the last thing you would usually do, but you were so sick of trying to talk to him when he just never _listens._

_____ _

__

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

After assuring the awake gang members of your safety, you found your way into the old Manor house, eerily beautiful at times, even with it being long past its glory. Slowly heading up the stairs toward your shared room with Dutch. You hesitated as you approached the door, before reaching up to knock. The second your knuckles graced the wood, the door flung open and you found yourself being hauled into the room by Dutch, slamming the door closed and pushing your back up against it, caging his arms against either side of your head. Eyes dark and burning, staring down at you.

_____ _

__

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Where have you been, dear girl?" his voice gave you chills, he wasn't yelling, not yet. But there was a tone of malice, a sneer at your audacity. "I've been worried, I sent Arthur and Charles out looking for you, but seems you were too quick even for them. _Clever _girl" Dutch spoke slowly, and quietly.__

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You though it best not to mention you had indeed seen the both of them looking for you, but dashed off without a trace before anyone knew otherwise.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

His eyes studied your face carefully. You couldn't match his gaze, choosing to stare at the floor. Dutch lifted your chin, encouraging you to look at him.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Are you hurt, darling?" he asked softly.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You shook your head slowly, trying to keep your breathing steady.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

He hummed. His grip on your chin becoming firmer.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Well then sweet thing, I'm going to need you to explain to me.." Dutchs hand travelled from your chin down to your neck as he spoke, gripping it just hard enough you could feel his rings digging into your flesh, but not so hard that your breathing was fully cut off, "as to why you think running off on your own like that was an okay thing to do, hm?" the hand around your throat became impossibly tight, just for a moment, before easing off again, giving you a moment to respond.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"I... I..." you tried to steady yourself, trying to find the right words to say. ".. I'm sorry, Dutch...really I just, got sick of being spoken to like a damn child and-" Dutchs grip became like iron then, cutting off your planned excuse. A whimper caught in your throat as your hands flew to up grip his wrist, eyes widening. He gave you a dark glare before crashing his lips to yours. It wasn't soft and tender, it was hard and biting. Making sure you understood your place.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"So, my girl," Dutch began as he withdrew the kiss, relaxing his tight grip on your throat, "if I'm to understand you correctly, in response to being supposedly treated like a child, you decided to act none other than a child, a spoilt little brat who's not getting her way?"

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Dutch was beginning to sound angrier by the second. You were trying to focus on his words, how much trouble you were in, but you couldn't ignore the tingling between your legs, you could feel yourself getting wetter the deeper his voice became. You were squirming already, trying to maintain a decorum of composure, opening your mouth to respond, he cut you off before you could get the words out.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Oh sweet thing, you really do test my patience like no other," Dutch spoke, holding you close for a moment, before pushing you into the middle of the room.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Strip." the order was barked out faster than you could blink. You stood there for a moment too long for Dutch, who practically started growling at you.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"you listening, girl? Strip, now"

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You reached around shakily to start unlacing your dress and bodice, whilst Dutch slowly began making his way across the room, bringing a fresh cigar to his mouth to light it.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You were down to your chemise and bloomers, staring up at Dutch, aware of the way he was scowling at you. You weren't trying to annoy him, you were just in awe of him. He always looked so handsome, especially like this. Moonlight beaming in through the windows, giving his glare just enough light to look all the more menacing, yet still somehow so enticing.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You quickly stripped yourself of your remaining garments when he quirked a brow at you, fighting against the urge to cover yourself under Dutchs heavy gaze. He'd seen you naked plenty of times before of course, but the way he was staring at you was making you squirm.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Dutchs eyes raked over your nude form, taking in your beauty for his enjoyment. All the whilst continue to slowly circle around you, enjoying his cigar. Bastard.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"You do understand how much trouble you're in right now, girl?" Dutch said from behind you, his steady pace coming to a stop.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You shivered as he approached, with him being so close you could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"I was sick with worry, thinking the worst...and all because my little princess decided to be a brat. Were you trying to scare your Daddy, sweetheart?" Dutch sounded so menacing then, causing you to shiver with anticipation.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"N-no, Dutch-" you were interrupted when you felt a sharp smack on your backside, making you to squeal.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"What was that, girl?" Dutch snarled at you.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Daddy!" you tried again, "I'm sorry daddy... I didn't mean to..." you started shaking, understanding how worried Dutch really had been.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Dutch hummed behind you, walking around slowly til he was standing in front of you. You stared at the floorboards, fiddling with your fingers. You heard him sigh and walk away, and glanced up to see him disgarding his cigar in the ash tray and sitting on the bed.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Come on, girl. You know what happens now" Dutch reached a hand out to you, which you took after a moments hesitation, but knew from experience attempting to get out of a planned punishment usually didn't end too well for you.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Dutch took your hand gently, before hauling you over his knee, considerably less gentle. He only took a brief moment to palm and kneed at your backside before he brought his hand down. Hard. Right on the lower cheek, causing you to gasp out.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Not going to be able to sit for a week after I'm through with you, brat" Dutch spoke as his hand came down again and again on your ass. You tried not to kick your legs or reach back, it would only egg Dutch on to spank harder. "Maybe I need to start spanking you daily, girl. Make sure you know your place. That you're mine, and you do as I say"

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

The spanks were quickly became harder and faster, going from cheek to cheek, never giving you a moment to rest, and making sure every inch of your poor butt was on fire.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You were squirming now, and didn't even realise before it was too late that you were reaching a hand back, only to have Dutchs' large hand grip your own, forcing it down to the small of your back. He positioned himself so he could haul you further over his knee, you were able to touch the floor with your free hand, but your feet were now dangling precariously off the other end, unable to touch the floor. You whimpered again.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Naughty girl," Dutch chided, resuming his former sadistic pace of spanking, "You should know better than that by now, hm?"

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"S-sorry Daddy! I... ow... M'sorry, I really really am.." you were really feeling it now, the stinging burn of his hand. Tears were now forming in your eyes. You knew this is what you wanted, no, needed... But it hurt so much, and you were starting to feel more sorry for yourself by the second, and yet, despite this, you still couldn't ignore the wetness that had become visible down your thighs. You knew Dutch could see it too, especially when he would ghost his hand ever so slightly above your glistening folds, growling and giving your pussy a sharp slap if you tried to push your thighs together.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Quit squirming, brat. Or does Daddy need to teach you a lesson with his belt?" Dutchs sudden threat made you still, letting out a small whine of defeat. You most certainly did not want to experience the belt tonight, he'd only used it on you a few times before, but the memories of the welts on your backside was enough to plead for mercy.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"I'll be good! Daddy! Please, I'm sorry-I'll be good... I promise.." you sniffled at him, trying to put on your sweetest voice, the one you knew went right to his dick. You could feel his hardness beneath you, doing your best not to grind yourself all over him, a challenge that was proving to become increasingly difficult.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You heard Dutch grumble, taking a moment to run his large hand all over your burning butt, before bringing his hand down over your heat, he suddenly pushed two fingers into your soaking wet core causing you to gasp out and clench up.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"My girl... what ever am I going to do with you, hm? Such a filthy little thing..." Dutchs voice was considerably softer now, but you knew he was still angry. Pumping his fingers in and out of you for a few seconds more, before removing them. You let out a moan, only to have Dutchs fingers shoved in your mouth, encouraging you to clean yourself off of him. He removed them once he felt you'd done a sufficient enough job.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Gonna have to keep you locked in a damn cage at this rate, girl" Dutchs stern voice made you quiver. And it would be a lie to say the idea of being Dutchs personal play thing, kept locked away in a cage for his desire only, didn't arouse you.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You only had a brief moment more to fantasise on this idea however, before Dutch suddenly started spanking you again. Somehow, impossibly harder than before. You shrieked then, begging him to forgive you, promising complete obedience. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Dutch laughed at that, loud and mocking.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Empty promises, my sweet girl. How many times have you promised those pretty words before, hm? You really are shameless aren't you? Naughty, naughty little thing..."

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

The smacks continued to rain down, Dutch would spank all over until he found a spot that made you whail, bringing his down on the exact same spot over and over again, chuckling at your futile attempts to avoid his wrath.

_____ _

__

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

You wanted nothing more in that moment for Dutch to pull you into this arms and call you his good girl, tell you proud he was of you and all that you had done. But this wasn't one of those times, you deserved the punishment and you were starting to resent yourself for having such a strange desire to defy him, even his most simplist of requests you often found yourself snarking back at him, just so you could hear _that _tone of voice he used on you when you were pushing your luck a little too far.__

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

You were sobbing now, giving up any and all attempts to get out of your current situation. Letting yourself go limp and weak over Dutchs knee. You heard him hum above you, the spanks ever so slowly becoming softer and softer, until they'd all but stopped. Dutchs hand being nothing more than a soothing grace.

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

"Beautiful..." you heard him whisper above you, relaxing into the soothing feel of his hand, a welcome change from the pain inflicted only moments before.

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

You started to apologise again, only to have Dutch hush you.

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

"No you're not girl, not yet anyway..." Dutch sounded horribly wicked as he spoke, and your stomach dropped with the realisation that your punishment wasn't over.

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

__

____

_____ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aint i a stinker :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr! @rdrhoe  
> cruel dutch is cruel

You stilled as Dutchs promise washed over you. What did he mean your punishment wasn't over? Surely that had been enough!?

When you tried to voice this to Dutch however, he responded with a sharp slap to the back of thighs, his dark eyes meeting yours with a glare when you turned back to look at him, agape.

"I decide when you've had enough, girl. Have we not established that already?" Dutch sighed at you, pawing and kneading at your reddened backside, before tracing his fingers through your slick folds, but never entering you or touching your clit.

You tried not to protest or squirm, aware of how furious Dutch still was with you. Usually after he was done spanking you he was fairly quick to pin you down and have his wicked way with you. Eventually letting you come after he decided you were sorry enough.

You could sense his fury in the way he was holding you, the way he was yet to call you his good girl. But you knew you had to earn that, and although you tried to take your punishment well, you could tell Dutch was less than pleased with your attitude. It mainly stemming from the fact that, sure, you were sorry, but you were still mildly pissed about your pride being bruised. Having Dutch treat you like a possession constantly, in spite of how if you really listened to your inner most self wants, you would find that you almost certainly had no issue with being Dutchs play thing, but it was like, hey, at least ask you first?

You pushed your inner brat down, going docile and pliant in his lap, deciding to allow Dutch to do whatever he wanted with minimal complaining.

"That's my girl" Dutch purred above you, in recognition of your sudden complicity.

Dutch pulled you up gently, cradling you in his arms and kissing your forehead.

"You know I only want what's best for you, don't you sweetheart?" Dutch asked you, caressing your skin.

_What's best for you _, you thought bitterly, but instead bit your lip and stared up at him with big, adoring eyes.__

____

"Yes daddy," you answered quietly.

____

Dutch hummed, "Good girl."

____

Oh, there it was. Those words. The ones that went right through you. Giving you goosebumps, and making your core heat up and your heart flutter. You tried to hide your smile in the crook of his neck, you adored being his good girl. At this point, you were fairly sure in yourself there wasn't a thing Dutch could inflict upon you that you would have an issue with, just as long as you always remained his good girl.

____

"Now then, sweetheart," Dutch began, once again sounding horribly wicked. "let's find out just how sorry you are"

____

And with that, you were suddenly tossed onto the bed, landing on your ass with a squeal. Dutch straddled you, grabbing your wrists and tying them to the headboard with some rope.

____

You tried not to wriggle around too much as you gazed up at him. You knew the rules; the more you fought against a punishment, the harsher he would be with you. Usually you'd struggle a little bit, both of you enjoying the battle you knew you would never win. But this wasn't a usual occurrence. There had only been a handful of times Dutch had truly been angry with you, and in those moments, you knew your only hope was to be as obedient as possible.

____

Dutch finished tying your hands, looking down at you with a look you couldn't decipher. Bringing his hands down to your breasts, squeezing and slapping them, before pinching both your nipples. Hard.

____

You tried and failed to suppress your squeals, the pain causing you an unfathomable amount of pleasure. Your body squirming beneath him out of your control.

____

"Such a pretty little thing... and all mine, isn't that right my love?" Dutch asked you, the slightest of smirks on his face. He loved this, loved when you knew you had crossed the line and he was going to put you back in your place.

____

"All yours, daddy" you agreed, trying to keep your voice steady, though it came out as a strained whisper.

____

Dutch hummed, apparently pleased with your response. He moved lower down the bed, tapping your thighs in order for you to stretch them out for him.

____

You displayed yourself appropriately, legs spread wide for Dutch. You pussy glistening and swollen with want. The look in his eyes made you shake. Still annoyed, but filled with hunger and lust.

____

His hands ever so slowly made their way up your thighs, heading towards where you so badly needed to be touched. Dutchs eyes remained glued to your expressions the whole time. He loved seeing what he did to you. In all honesty, if he could have you tied beneath him like this 24/7, desperately dripping wet for him, well, that's his vision of heaven on earth.

____

Dutch ever so gently began sliding a finger around your cunt, enough pressure to make you dizzy with want, but no where near what you really desired. Slowly, too slowly, using just his finger tip to enter you, just for a moment, before removing it and bringing his pad down on your clit. Again, just for a moment. The pleasure being overwhelming and instantaneous. You were moaning and withering beneath him in seconds, begging for more. He repeated this, ignoring your sobs and pleas throughout it all.

____

"... Daddy," you whimpered eventually, not having enough stimulation to bring you to your peak was driving you insane. "please... I need, more... Please"

____

Dutch ceased all movements then, his sinister smile could send the devil packing.

____

"Oh?" he answered, horribly amused. "And do you think you deserve that, princess? You know only good girls get to come"

____

You stilled then, trying to figure out if he was serious. He wasn't going to leave you hanging all night was he?

____

You stared up at him, trying to determine the best route possible for you.

____

"Dutch! M'sorry, I.. Daddy, please I just, I need..." your wrists were straining against your bonds already, panic beginning to set in that he'd only just started his ministrations on you.

____

Dutch laughed at you. Cruel and mocking. Before his hands reached for his belt buckle, and he released his hardened length.

____

You gaped at him, astonished. He never usually fucked you until you'd come two or three times from his fingers. Both because he loved seeing you come undone with his fingers alone, but also to help you with his size. He was big, and you'd always been a bit more on the petite side.

____

Dutch grabbed a hold of your ankles and raised them, pushing them back to each corner of the bed so you were folded in half, but still spread wide for him. He kept a hold of your legs (you thanking your lucky stars you were flexible enough for this) as he positioned himself, his dick sliding between your folds, causing you to mewl and whimper.

____

"Now then, my pretty little brat" Dutch spoke, demanding your attention. "I'm going to fuck you. Hard and deep, and you're going to take it like the good little whore I know you can be. Daddy's going to fill you up, and take _his _pleasure."__

______ _ _

Your brain started scrambling. He wasn't going to let you come? Surely he wasn't serious? You looked at him with pleading eyes.

______ _ _

"Daddy, what-"

______ _ _

Before you could say another word, Dutch forced his length into you, the burn making you stiffen and shout. You both moaned as he bottomed out inside you. You tried to move your hips, either to escape or to chase the further pleasure, you weren't sure which. You pleaded with him, vague moans of "Daddy please I'm sorry I'll be good" and the like. Dutch ignored them all, his grip on your legs unrelenting, giving you no room for escape.

______ _ _

Dutch closed his eyes for a moment, sighing with content. "Perfect.." He stated, as he suddenly retracted fully from you, before slamming himself back into you, making sure you felt every inch of him.

______ _ _

You yelped and shouted as he started drilling into you, his pace hard and unforgiving. The stretch and burn inside you feeling more pleasurable by the second. Dutch kept a brutal pace, grunting at your tightness around him. You were so wet and needy for him, it wasn't long before you felt your orgasm building.

______ _ _

You bit your lip, trying not to make it obvious you were close. You were fairly certain he would stop if he did.

______ _ _

And sure enough, just before you felt the explosion you craved. Dutch halted his movements, and removed himself from you completely.

______ _ _

"Trying to come without permission are we? You really are bad aren't you?" Dutch sneered down at you, unimpressed with your sneaky attempt at pleasure.

______ _ _

You whimpered pitifully. Sure, Dutch was strict with you, but you usually knew how to get what you wanted. He couldn't resist your pleas, always so desperate to give his girl what she desired. But this time, he seemed to be in no mood for your games. Raising an eyebrow at you, he slowly continued to stroke himself, before entering you again once your budding release had elapsed.

______ _ _

"Mine, girl. You're all mine. And you need to learn to do as you're goddamn _told _"__

________ _ _ _ _

Dutch started fucking you in earnest again, your moans and whimpers adding fuel to the fire.

________ _ _ _ _

"Daddy.." you gasped out through your moans, "can I... Can I please come, daddy... Please"

________ _ _ _ _

Dutch huffed a laugh.

________ _ _ _ _

"No"

________ _ _ _ _

You whined again. Pouting up at him. You were met with an equally unimpressed glare.

________ _ _ _ _

"I told you, only good girls get to come" Dutch said, bringing his hand down over your throat, enclosing your delicate neck in his iron grip.

________ _ _ _ _

Your eyes widened and you thrashed around beneath him in your bonds. Desperate for release and struggling to breath.

________ _ _ _ _

You tried to keep your eyes trained on Dutch, knowing he liked seeing you utterly wrecked. But it was hard, you could feel everything so intensely, but couldn't suppress the fear that was budding in you. There was something in Dutchs eyes you weren't quite used to. An almost primal glare. It could've almost looked like hatred.

________ _ _ _ _

"You know, I really was very upset with you, sweetheart" Dutch said as he eventually released his grip on your throat, allowing you to breath just as you were at your breaking point. He stilled his hips, but kept himself buried deep inside you.

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm still not sure entirely how this is going to end for you, my girl. So I really do recommend it to be in your best interest to behave"

________ _ _ _ _

You sniffled at him, blinking away your tears. Clearly in no mood to compromise. You knew you weren't getting out of this. And tried to express your obedience through your expressions, not wanting to piss him off further.

________ _ _ _ _

Dutch smiled at you, almost sweetly, but not quite.

________ _ _ _ _

"Now, don't you even think about coming. If you do... Well, there's always another hole I can use.." Dutchs implication was clear. You did not want that. Nor did you want him to be displeased with you any further.

________ _ _ _ _

You found yourself sinking deeper and deeper into the comfort of being his. It was times like this when you wondered why you were such a brat with him, when you truly adored having Dutch take care and control of you. Giving yourself up to him completely was one of life's greatest pleasures for you and him both.

________ _ _ _ _

Dutch was still looking at you. An expression on his face you couldn't quite comprehend. Want? Annoyance? Both seemingly pressed into one. You could hear the wheels turning in his head, no doubt thinking of your earlier misdemeanours, how best to further punish you.

________ _ _ _ _

"I'll never disobey you again, daddy. I promise" you tried, hoping to get back on his good side.

________ _ _ _ _

It didn't seem to work.

________ _ _ _ _

"Darling, we both know that's a promise you're not going to keep. But don't worry sweet thing, I suppose I've been too lenient with you. How can I expect my best girl to behave if she's not being properly disciplined. .." Dutch mused above you. Making sure you were hanging on his every word.

________ _ _ _ _

Your mind was racing, biting down hard on your tongue to refrain from quizzing him, not wishing to annoy.

________ _ _ _ _

You searched his eyes, pleading silently for him to take pity on you, and let you come.

________ _ _ _ _

It didn't work.

________ _ _ _ _

Dutch continued fucking you well into the night, never letting you spill overboard, but never giving you enough time to relax. The constant need and burning inside you becoming too much to handle.

________ _ _ _ _

You were long past the point of sobbing. You had tried everything. Promises of complete devotion and obedience. Promises that you wouldn't ever do anything without his permission ever again. Nothing worked. Dutch would merely answer with an "mhmm" or a particularly vicious snap of hips, leaving you crying and helpless.

________ _ _ _ _

He'd already come inside you twice, leaving his seed in you each time as he left you tied to the bed. Watching over you as you sobbed and pleaded with him, a cigar dangling from his lips.

________ _ _ _ _

Cruelly smirking at you, this time Dutch seemed to be enjoying seeing you so pitiful and desperate.

________ _ _ _ _

Usually by the time the water works had started, he was always fairly quick to give in to you. Not wanting his princess to suffer, but when you'd been bad, you needed to suffer. So Dutch knew you wouldn't fuck up like this again.

________ _ _ _ _

"Two whole nights you were gone, my girl. That's the longest we've been apart since we met" Dutch told you, taking a puff from his cigar, a malicious twinkle in his eye.

________ _ _ _ _

He was right, your infatuation with each other had been instant. You leaving your old life the second he offered you the opportunity to take you away with him. Keep you safe, and close, and his.

________ _ _ _ _

You blinked up at him through your tears. The knot in your stomach tightening. Where was he going with this?

________ _ _ _ _

"As a result, my love, the punishment should fit the crime." Dutch spoke, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

________ _ _ _ _

"Dutch, I, what are you-" you tried

________ _ _ _ _

"You know how helpless I felt? Waiting around for you?" Dutch interrupted you. "Well... that's how long you're going to go without release, sweet girl" Dutch told you as he watched the meaning of his words sink in.

________ _ _ _ _

You started sobbing again, "No! Daddy! Please I'll be good I swear, just please-"

________ _ _ _ _

"Now, sweetheart, this is for your own good. I can't have you running around here being a little brat now, can I?" Dutch answered you, revelling in your discomfort.

________ _ _ _ _

"You'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again after your little stunt, let alone out of your current... predicament." He told you, looking dreadfully smug.

________ _ _ _ _

You wanted to slap him then. But all you could do was squeeze your eyes shut and pray he would take it easy on you, but knowing and wanting in your truest of hearts, that if he was to keep you here, however long that may be, there wasn't a thing you could do to stop. And that's just the way you liked it.

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me <3


End file.
